A children's trolley with height-adjustable seat is known from prior art, and is described in Norwegian patent application 2001 5159, wherein the seat may be fastened onto the central stem at different levels. Height regulation of this manner may be achieved by known methods such as through clamping means or snap-on locks, which clamp around the main stem, or a hole/pin system. The disadvantage with these systems is that they are cumbersome and time consuming to use.
From regular children's trolleys, footrests are known which may be adjusted at an angle according to whether the child is sitting upright or sleeping, or is lying in a position somewhere between. Such footrests may be rotated around an axis at the extreme of the seating area of the seat. The disadvantage with these solutions is that the length of the footrest is suited to the largest children for which the trolley is designed. Therefore, the footrest is in the way, when a small child or baby uses the trolley, as only a small part of the footrest is used.
Furthermore, adjustable foot blocks are known from children's bicycle seats, which may be secured at different heights in the extension of the seat, which project downward on either side of the bicycle, often in order to protect the child from the spokes of the wheel. The seat is of a size which should fit a child up to a certain age. When the foot blocks or footrests are used in the upper position for a small child, large parts of the lower part of the seat are not used, thus occupying space when, for example, the seat is dismantled and stored. The foot blocks are equipped with coupling devices which fit into receiving coupling devices at different heights on the seat itself. Generally, one foot block must be adjusted at a time, and the user of the bicycle must park the bicycle and use both hands to do so.
There therefore exists a need for a footrest which may be adjusted in length in a simple manner, without occupying unnecessary space and which may possibly be removed and attached as required, preferably single handedly.
Furthermore, there is a need for the possibility to adjust the height of the trolley seat in a quick and simple manner during use, and not only as the child grows.